


the Mediator

by AverillOpal



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Birth of the Darren, Conflict between the Clarene and the Dierne, Creation of the Darren, Early stories of the Darren, Gen, Origin of the Darren, the Clarene and the Dierne fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverillOpal/pseuds/AverillOpal
Summary: A battle rages in the West between the Clarene and the Dierne. The gods' courts devise a solution to end the fighting, but there is considerable risk to the integrity of the West itself, and no one is sure what will happen...[Another early story of the Darren. This piece explores the god's origin as quite literally the combined power of the Clarene and the Dierne, and introduces his role as a god of mediation and peacekeeping.]





	the Mediator

It was a stormy day when the gods raged in the West, taking sides in the clash between the Girl-King and the beloved boy of stars. As the fight went on for days and days, after some time, no one could remember how the fight actually began, or even what it was about. Still the Clarene spat at the mere sight of the Dierne, and the Dierne’s eyes burned fiercely at the sight of the Clarene.

“Surely there must be a solution,” said the Clarene to her advisors, for she had grown tired of the feud, although she still could not look kindly at the other god.

“What can be done?” the Dierne asked his advisors, for he had grown weary of fighting, although his anger was still churning in his heart.

At last there was a solution, it seemed, reached through the advisors to each god. Both the Clarene and the Dierne would throw all their anger in the other’s direction, and in this way, they thought, it might cancel out.

And so the Clarene took her space in the Orchard, while the Dierne took his space at the edge of the City, and the two gods threw all of their anger towards one another. The sky flashed with their fury. And where the two forces met, there was a great explosion of light and sound as raw power erupted throughout the whole of the West, shaking the world to its core. 

Then there was a silence upon the land, as all of the beings in the West held their breath, waiting to see whether the gods’ anger had been completely spent.  However, when they looked down upon the scorched paths of destruction, they saw something else among the ruins. There was a new god born there that day -- the Darren -- the combined power of the Dierne and the Clarene. And having settled his first fight, the Darren would go on to be Peacekeeper in all the West. He had been created from opposing forces of anger and destruction, yet the divine spark that gave him life was oriented toward peace rather than war. And so the Mediator was born.

 

///


End file.
